A bus such as the I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit) bus or SMBus (System Management Bus) typically facilitates communication to and/or from devices in a computer system. However, the overhead and complexity required by such buses is not practical or economical for many devices. Thus, improved techniques for interconnecting, controlling, and/or configuring devices are needed.